1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, an image processing method, and a method of controlling the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus means an apparatus that can collect information about the inside or outside of a subject, and acquire a predetermined image based on the collected information.
The image capturing apparatus can acquire information about the inside or outside of a subject by collecting visible light, infrared light, radiation, ultrasonic waves, microwaves, and/or Free Induction Decay (FID) signals that can be acquired according to a Magnetic Resonance (MR) phenomenon.
Imaging apparatuses include a camera, an infrared camera, a radiography apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus.
The image capturing apparatus can correct the acquired image by adjusting the contrast, sharpness, brightness, or the like of the entirety or a part of the acquired image. In addition, the image capturing apparatus can display still images or moving images through a display device. As necessary, the image capturing apparatus can display both a still image and a moving image.